Te Encontrare
by A.J. Jasso
Summary: Robin H. Mills es una chica que tiene la carga de un gran familia que han hecho grandes cosas y ella quiere su propia aventura e historia,pero todo cambiara para cuando conozca a Alice de Wonderland...y otros lugares.Es una historia: Rabbbit Bow Mad Archer Wonder Archer Roblice o como ustedes le llamen al shipp
1. Encuentro

**Disclaimer:** Once Upon a Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 1

Encuentro

Era un día muy tranquilo en el bosque mientras Robin veía las trampas que había puesto, pero sin suerte, era la tercera trampa que iba a ver y aun nada, quizás debía admitir que no era buena en eso y aunque su madre le decía que no había necesidad de que cazara era algo que le gustaba desde niña y aunque era excepcional con el arco (sin ser presumida) las trampas no le salían muy bien a veces.

 _Quizás debería usar otro tipo de carnada_ pensaba sin ánimo mientras se ajustaba su arco y su carcaj para ver la ultima trampa esperando tener suerte

Pero conforme se acercaba empezó a escuchar ruidos, definitivamente algo había caído, así que con mucha cautela se fue acercando sin hacer el menor ruido posible a pesar de la emoción.

Pero para sorpresa de Robin o había ningún animal en su trampa sino que había una chica atada del tobillo y era obvio que estaba lastimada y que esta trataba de zafarse aunque sin mucho éxito y lo que más le sorprendió a Robin es que la chica parecía muy vulnerable, débil y cansada, algo que estaba segura que no se debía a la trampa y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco ayudarla…haciendo que la otra chica se asustara en cuanto la vio.

-Eh…Hola… ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-No, estoy bien…y es mejor que te vayas-contesto la chica con cierto tono altanero que hizo levantar la ceja a Robin

-Oh…está bien, ¿entonces te puedes quitar de mi trampa?-le dijo cruzando los brazos como cada vez que se sentía terca y rebelde (ósea siempre, según su madre) mientras la otra chica la miraba con expresión confusa

-¿Tu trampa?

-Sí, quería cazar un conejo o algo parecido

Para su sorpresa la otra chica soltó una pequeña risa muy divertida haciendo que ahora la confundida fuera Robin.

-Pues creo que tu trampa no es muy buena…no haz atrapado ningun conejo ¿o sí?-le dijo haciendo que Robin se sonrojara

-Ah sí… ¿Y si no es tan buena porque estas atrapada en ella, eh, chica lista?

-Detalles-le dijo la otra chica moviendo una mano para quitarle importancia-además mi nombre es Alice no chica lista, aunque a veces lo soy

-Mi nombre es Robin –contesto Robin sin creer como alguien podía actuar tan tranquila estando atrapada y muy visiblemente cansada-déjame ayudarte…

Y antes de que Alice protestara, Robin se acerco y con un ágil movimiento la desato.

-Listo-le dijo sonriendo mientras Alice se levantaba con dificultad y le daba las gracias-No ah sido nada, pero... ¿cómo haz caído en mi trampa?

-No sé muy bien…recuerdo que viajaba desde Wonderland y de repente llegue aquí, creo que me perdi, y cuando caminaba para ver el lugar caí en tu trampa

-¿Wonderland?¿Eres Alice de Wonderland?-le pregunto muy sorprendida.

-¡Y de otros lugares! ¿Sabes?...Es muy molesto que solo te recuerden por un lugar

-Lo siento mucho, pero es que mi madre y mi tía me han contado tu historia y también me han hablado mucho sobre Wonderland… incluso creo que mi abuela durante un tiempo fue la Reina de corazones de ahí

Alice la miro incrédula como si Robin fuera la loca

-¿En serio?

-Sí y en serio es un gusto conocerte…a mi me hubiera gustado tener una aventura como la que tu viviste

-No sabes lo que dices, te volverias loca -le contesto con una sonrisa algo triste haciendo que pareciera aun mas cansada

-Bueno…a veces las personas locas son mejores, no?

-Si tú lo dices, ni…-empezó a decir pero una mueca de dolor intenso pasó su rostro y casi la tumba pero Robin la detuvo justo a tiempo

-Hey… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te duele?-le pregunto Robin muy preocupada

-No, No es nada…es mejor que me vaya…

-¡Claro que no! No te puedes ir así

-Si puedo…Tengo que hacerlo

-A si no, tienes que descansar, si quieres podemos ir a mi casa, mi Mama te puede ayudar-le aseguro Robin

-No, tengo que buscar a mi…-empezó a protestar pero en ese momento se desmayo preocupándola mas

-Rayos…-maldijo Robin

Entonces sin saber cómo (quizás fue adrenalina) la levanto y acomodo a Alice de manera que pudiera llevársela en la espalda y antes de notarlo ya iba de camino a casa.

 _Bueno mi Mama quería que llevara amigas a la casa como una niña normal…de seguro esto le encantara_ pensaba Robin mientras llegaba a la puerta de su casa y entraba

-¿Mama? –llamo mientras ponía a Alice en el sillón largo más próximo exactamente en el momento que su madre, Zelena, salía de la cocina y se quedaba en shock en medio de un saludo.

-¿Robin...que significa esto? –le pregunto lentamente, como si en su mente estuviera contando hasta 10 o hasta 1000

-Pues…la encontré en el bosque, es Alice…

-¿La de Wonderland?-pregunto Zelena que estaba más que acostumbrada a que todas las personas (o la mayoría) fueran de un cuento de hadas

-Y de otros lugares, mamá…¿la puedes ayudar?

Zelena suspiro, quizás como la bruja mala del oeste hubiera dicho que no, pero ahora había cambiado y al ver la expresión de su hija no tenia opción

-Veré que puedo hacer…tráeme un cuenco con agua -le dijo haciendo que Robin se relajara pues con eso sabía que su madre haría todo lo posible así que se fue corriendo por el agua

Cuando regreso su madre estaba al lado de Alice con la expresión muy concentrada y pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá?

-No es que este mala o enferma como tal…es solo que tiene cansancio y se nota que no ah comido por un tiempo al menos, le puse un hechizo para fortalecerla un poco pero ahorita solo necesita descansar un poco –dijo con cierto tono triste y compasivo que a veces solo Robin podía reconocer-que bueno que la trajiste, no hubiera sobrevivido sola más tiempo

-Sí, menos mal…gracias Mama-le agradeció Robin aliviada mientras veía a Alice ahora dormida tranquilamente ,sin notar la mirada algo extrañada que recibía de Zelena, ya que nunca antes había visto a Robin preocupada por un extraño o extraña

-Sí, bueno…tu tendrás que cuidar de ella, tú la trajiste, tú la cuidas –le contesto Zelena en su habitual tono algo burlista y malicioso que no podía evitar en ocasiones

-Mama…no es un animal –protesto Robin al recordar que eso mismo le decía cuando era niña y traía animales heridos para curarlos y cuidarlos por un tiempo

-¿Segura? A mí se me a figura a un conejo blanco…mira sus dientes...

-¡Mama!

-Ay bueno, solo era una broma...mejor me iré a terminar de preparar la comida-dijo con un tono divertido haciendo que Robin pusiera los ojos en blanco

Suspiro, su Mama a veces era imposible, así que se acomodo dejando su cosas al lado de la entrada ya que entre todo lo que había pasado se había olvidado que aun traía su arco y su carcaj, después trajo una pequeña silla y se puso al lado de Alice…a pesar de todo aun no olvidaba lo vulnerable que se había visto cuando la encontró en el bosque y aun así se había mostrado fuerte hasta que no aguanto.

 _Quizás si es una persona que necesita que la cuiden_ … pensó decidida a quedarse a su lado y a cuidarla mientras se recuperaba

 **Continuara…**


	2. Historias

**Disclaimer:** Once Upon a Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Nota:** Gracias por el apoyo al fic y para este capitulo escuchen la cancion de ALGO QUIERO QUERER de Enredados,cada capitulo pondré una canción que me recuerden a Alice y a Robin

* * *

Capitulo 2

Historias

Cuando Alice despertó lo primero que vio fue a Robin aun dormida sentada en silla a su lado.

¨ _Así que esto no fue uno de mis sueños…_ ¨ pensó algo confundida y tratando de levantarse un poco.

-Yo no lo intentaría si fuera tu-le dijo la voz de Zelena que entraba a la casa con una cesta llena de comida –aun necesitas descansar y comer algo

-¿Y usted quién es?

-Soy Zelena, la madre de la chica que te salvo y que en este momento está en el quinto sueño –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras veía a su hija-lo normal

¨ _Vaya manera de presentarse_ ¨pensó Alice un poco divertida por las formas de Zelena

-Uh…bueno, yo soy Ali..

-Sí, ya se…Alice, la de Wonderland

-Y de otros lugares…si no es molestia -mascullo Alice

-Lo que sea, niña- contesto sin darle importancia mientras empezaba a poner platos en la mesa – en vez de discutir de dónde eres, mejor ven a comer, hay sopa de manzana

Con ayuda de Zelena se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer la sopa, justo en el momento que Robin empezaba a despertarse,tardo unos minutos y al no ver a Alice esta se levanto de golpe

-Al fin despertaste, aquí esta…-comento Zelena antes de Robin pudiera decir algo

¨ _Que raro…_ ¨pensó Alice al notar que cuando Robin la vio esta se relajo un poco, sin saber la razón ya que apenas se conocían

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Le pregunto Robin con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la mesa a comer tambien

-Pues mejor...

-Eso está bien

¨ _Que rara es…y dicen que yo soy la loca_ ¨ aun pensaba Alice ya que a pesar de todo aun no tenía mucha confianza y no sabía cómo actuar con la gente que era amable con ella y mucho menos que decir …hasta que Zelena interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Bueno, no quiero arruinar su ¨fascinante¨ conversación-dijo sarcástica mientras miraba a Robin-pero…tu no ibas ir a cazar hoy?

Con eso ambas chicas se sonrojaron fuertemente

-No, mamá, creo que mejor hoy me quedare en casa –contesto Robin

-Vaya que interesante…pero bueno, está mejor, tengo que salir y no quiero dejar sola la casa

Después de eso terminaron de comer (y Alice debía admitir que la sopa de manzana había sido deliciosa) y Zelena se preparo para salir, dejándoles una serie de instrucciones

-No tardare mucho, pero de todas maneras mantengan cerrado todo y no toquen nada… deje hechizos para convertirlas en sapos por si acaso

Cuando Zelena se fue por un momento todo se quedo en silencio hasta que Alice fue la primera en hablar al desconcertada

-¿Tu mama decía en serio lo de los hechizos?

-No, tranquila…mi Mama nos convertiría en monos voladores, no en sapos-dijo y eso desconcertó (y preocupo) mas a Alice

-¿Qué?

-Si…es que mi Mama es la Bruja mala de oeste, ya sabes…la que usa mono voladores-le explico y al ver que Alice o entendía nada agrego-mira, espera, te mostrare lo que digo

En ese momento se dirigió a su cuarto y cuando regreso traía un libro más o menos grande de color café que decía: Once Upon a Time

-Esta es parte de la historia de mi familia

Entonces le empezó a explicar una parte de la historia, desde que su Tía Regina, la Reina malvada quería vengarse de Blanca nieves y que lo logro por un tiempo hasta que Emma Swan y Henry Mills llegaron a su vida y rompieron la maldición mostrándole que podía cambiar, viviendo muchos dramas y aventuras, entre ellas conocer a su hermana Zelena, en ese entonces verde…pero a pesar de todo el dolor habría triunfado el amor y el cariño

-¿Ves? Toda mi familia a tenido grandes aventuras

-Pero no todas fueron buenas-observo Alice muy sorprendida

-Quizás…pero aun así yo quiero vivir mi propia aventura, ¿sabes? Quiero que mi familia este orgullosa de mi

-Estoy segura que lo están

-Porque me quieren, no porque me haya ganado ese orgullo

-¿Y qué tiene de malo eso?-le pregunto Alice tratando de animarla un poco-mi padre decía que si alguien te quiere ya es algo de que sentirse orgulloso

-¿Tu padre es un sabio?

-No...es un pirata-contesto con una gran sonrisa que sorprendio mucho a Robin

Entonces Alice le conto que desde que nació había estado encerrada en una torre y que el único consuelo que tenia eran las visitas de su padre, Killian Jones, que la quería más que a nada y todos los días luchaba por encontrar una manera para sacarla de ahí hasta que lo descubrieron y nunca más dejaron que se volvieran a ver, hasta que ella de una manera escapo y accidentalmente se fue a Wonderland, eso dejo sin habla a Robin ,esta no podría creer que alguien pudiera hacer algo tan horrible como lo que le hicieron a Alice,la separaron de su padre.

-Entonces…es la persona que buscas, a tu padre-dijo finalmente Robin al entender todo

-Si, por eso me tengo que ir ahora... no puedo perder tiempo

-Ok ,te entiendo, pero no te puedes ir así todavía…Déjame ayudarte

Eso sorprendió hasta a la propia Robin, pero estaba muy segura de querer ayudar a Alice, no sabía porque pero sabía que debía ayudarla y ya se le había ocurrido una manera

-¿Pero cómo?—le pregunto Alice muy extrañada

-Fácil…dejándome hablar con mi Tía Regina, ella y mi Mama nos ayudara

-No creo que sea buena idea...-comento Alice pues no le gustaba nada la idea de involucrar mas gente

-Oye...¿Confias en mi?-le pregunto Robin con una pequeña (y traviesa) sonrisa suplicante

La respuesta era obvia.

 _ **Continuara...**_


End file.
